ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Shows
WBBA Entertainment has 3 main divisions - Ultimate Bladers UB, Bladebreaker Boys B3 and World Beyblading Federation WBF. UB has 2 main shows WAR and Showdown and 5 sub-shows every week. WBBA Had a huge roster, for about 50 people. 25 on WAR, 25 on ShowDown. Ever Since it got bankrupted, most bladers either left, or failed to come online. THerefore WBBA had to start off with the current roster. These shows were introduced in the WBBA Since the starting of the first Attitude era (April 2012). Main Shows The Main shows of UB are WAR and Showdown . WAR airs every Monday and Showdown airs every Friday. These are counterparts of the real life WWE Shows- RAW and Smackdown. Main Shows are aired every week. WAR has a total of 6 Bladers (Gingka, Michael, MJ, Roger, Shubham and Zeo). Gingka and Michael are the current WCB and Undisputed Champions respectively. This is the first time that one half of a Tag Team Champion i.e. Shubham Roy , has been included in the roster. Showdown has 6 Bladers too (Julian, Hemant, Ronwell, Akash , Justin and Darkgod). Julian and Hemant are the US and Inter Champions respectively. Akash is one-half of the Tag Champs with WAR's Shubham. At Present, WBBA is recieving more competitors and bladers. The roster has been slightly increased. Angemon made his permanent return and is the reigning Undisputed Champion as of August 2013. Since then he has been challenged by a number of bladers. He battled Gingka, his brother , which ended up in a draw. He currently is undefeated in Singles Competition. However, once he had a non-title test battle with MJ, which he lost. New Role Players have joined and a lot of other bladers made their return. Like Kittiana, Jaden, Shin and Angemon. In 2014, WAR and SHOWDOWN had no importance because bladers battled each other randomly. Julian Brought back the concept and when a blader representing one brand defeats a blader representing the other brand, will win points, cash and the corresponding brand will gain point and will be crowd as the best Brand of the Year annually. Additionally, Kriz created the WBBA TV and put more shows into it for public entertainment. Trivia *WAR and Showdown are the spoofs of RAW and SmackDown! *Originally, in the Classic WBBA, despite the division of Roster, bladers used to battle on any show they were booked upon. Since most of them left, Angemon was forced to divide the roster. Occassionally , other bladers appear on either brands too. This rule has been reinstated because of the increase in roster. *WAR's longest episode was on the March 11th 2013, where Michael Bennington made a historic return and captured the WBBA Grand TItle for the 2nd time. *Showdown has the least viewers with an average of 200 people per week. WAR has almost a 1000, every week. *Kashif Bhatti was the owner of both WAR and Showdown during the first Attitude Era. Since MJ made a temporary retirement , he is the owner of Showdown now. However , Kashif was now temporarily retired as well , in order to pursue other interests, therefore MJ owns both WAR and SHOWDOWN. *The WBBA Attitude Era began with these shows and the rivalries between Facebook groups. *The biggest rivals of WBBA are the Blade Breakers and Dark Nebula. Category:WBBA TV Shows Category:Businesses